mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltus
|code=(none)}} Meltus is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Despite his fearsome looks, Meltus is both shy and kind. His allergies, which trigger whenever he leaves his habitat, cause him to spew out flaming sneezes. Physical Appearance Meltus has a vermillion dress-like body with two vermillion arms with black hands, and a long vermillion tail. He has feet similar to Krader's with a head with eight teeth similar to Kraw's over a red jaw, with a grey nose emitting flames, and a dark red triangular tip on the front which connects to the top of the jaw including two eyes with reddish eyebrows connecting on top. On the top of his head, there are two fiery spikes on the front and back of each other. Ability He has the ability to emit flames from his nostrils upon sneezing. He can also light the end of his tail on fire and control it like a hose. Biography Early life Not much is known about Meltus' early life. However, he did develop allergies. Adventures During a camping trip with his brothers, he Mixed with Burnard to save Flamzer from a forest freeze, albeit with some difficulty. Eventually, the freeze was put out. During the trip, they were abducted by the Orbitons' Ship-Space and taken to the Mixel Moon. Not taking the invasion too friendly, the two tribes have a Max battle, but later find each other friendly. At the welcoming party, he suffered from a bit of gas that was quickly fixed with some Oxy-Juice, which he later had to rescue with the help of Nurp-Naut from a Nixel and made the excuse that he was allergic to Rokit Sauce to avoid eating it. Their fun was short-lived, as he and Rokit teamed up against the Glowkies, though they turned out to be friendly and joined them in a party. However, he grew homesick and wished to go back home in the end. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Meltus had attended a special convention with his Infernite brothers and alien tribes the Orbitons and Glowkies. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Memorable Quotes *''"Don't you think that's a little bit drastic?"'' -Meltus, Mixel Moon Madness *''"And I'm Meltus. We're the I-I-I-I-ACHOO! Infernites..."'' -Meltus, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Aww, thanks pal."'' -Meltus, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Meltus was released as part of the series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41530 and contains 66 pieces. Trivia * He resembles a Tyrannosaurus or Raptor-like dinosaur. * His name is a pun on the word "melt". * He has the most amount of pieces of the 2015 Infernites. He also ties with Rokit for having the most amount of pieces of Series 4. *He was originally going to have a much different nose, and a flaming tail tip, without the orange spike on his back. The head spikes were also less prominent. Ironically, his nose was black like the set's, giving more set-accuracy. * His feet bare a resemblance to Krader's. * He is the only Series 4 Mixel to not have any sharp teeth. He is the third Mixel to have human-looking teeth, the first being Krader and the second being Kraw. He has six teeth in his LEGO model, while in the cartoon, he has eight, probably due to sizing issues. * Like Lunk and Glomp, he has something emitting out of his nose; in this case, fire. He is also the third Mixel with nostrils; the first being Lunk and the second being Glomp. Like Lunk, Meltus has allergies. However, Meltus's allergies seem more severe than Lunk's. He also has a constant cold like Glomp. *He is said to be allergic when outside of the Magma Wastelands. It is unknown how this is possible. One possibility is that none of the things he is allergic to are present in the Magma Wastelands. *The spike on his nose is dark red in his animated model but in his LEGO set it is orange like the spikes on the top of his head and back. * He is able to stand up normally, similar to a humanoid. The same thing occurred with the Electroids Max in Electrorock. * He is the 8th Mixel to have a tail. Gallery Appearances TV Series Season 2 *Moon Madness Special Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixels Convention Craze Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Fire Category:Covered eyes Category:Elemental Nose Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental breath Category:Eight teeth Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Mixels With Allergies Category:Shy Mixels Category:One toe Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Most pieces Mixels